King Of The Hill: Propane Wars
by BecauseICanOKV2.0
Summary: Hank Hill Dies In A Propane Explosion. He Awakes In Propane And Met The Propane Goddess. Now He Most Kill All Those You Don't Share His Share Beliefs. So Propane Will Be The Only Power Source In The World.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Propane Heaven(I'm redoing the fanfiction Also I can't access my old account BecauseICanOK So I'm using this account)

One day Hank came to work early. "Peggy just doesn't understand my love for propane anymore" He thought as he pulled into work. He packed his truck and walked towards the propane tank. He sniffed the air and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He smelled a propane leak. Before he could do anything the propane tank exploded killing him instantly. He then woke up in a room filled with clouds and flying propane tanks. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe it. Propane heaven is real. I knew I wasn't crazy" A red haired woman with angelic wings approached Hank. "Greetings noble propane worker. I am the goddess of propane. Your probably wondering what your doing here. Well I'm here to tell you. You are the best propane seller in all of the world. You see I've been watching you Hank Hill. Ever since you first started working at Strickland Propane. I knew you were the only mortal worthy to become my warrior for justice" Hank was surprised to find out some higher being was watching him. "Then what do you want me to do?" Hank asked. The goddess grinned. "Kill the non-believers Hank Hill. Kill them and make propane the only fuel source on your planet and then universe!" Hank nodded his head. "I shall kill the non-believers. I tell you what" The goddess poked Hank on the forehead and before he knew it he was back at the remains of Strickland Propane. He saw angelic being were building a base on the remains of strickland propane.

Hank walked over to a pistol and picked it up. He then got into his truck and drover home. "I need to go and see how Peggy is doing" After he arrived at his house he was greeted by Peggy. "Peggy the most wonderful thing happened to me today" Peggy hugged Hank. "Oh Hank I'm so glad your OK. I heard there was a explosion at strickland. I'm glad you were killed" Hank hugged her back. "I met the propane goddess. She wants me to spread her message" Peggy sighed. "Not this again. Hank Hill. There is no such thing as a propane goddess" Hank pulled out his pistol and blew Peggy's head clean off her shoulders. "Anyone who doubts the existence of the propane goddess will die. I tell you what" Bobby saw what Hank did to his mom and screamed like the little girl he was. "Dad how could you kill Mom?!" Hank smiled. "She's in propane heaven now son" Bobby sighed. "Propane heaven? Not this again" Hank then blew Bobby's head clean off and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to do this without my family. Oh well their better off in propane heaven. I told them what" Hank then burned the bodies in propane and went to bed. He then woke up and drove to his first propane base. He was greeted by angelic beings with propane flamethrowers. "General Hill. We are ready to kill the infidels at your command. Give us a order" Hank smiled. "Kill the infidels that refuse to use propane and only propane. Burn then with the very fuel they refuse. So they will burn forever in propane hell!"

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hank's Burning Passion!

After Hank set up his base where Strickland propane used to be. He set off to burn the world in propane fueled flames. Before he knew it he had many followers. His name was known all throughout the USA. His dream of making propane the only fuel source was met with what you'd expect. Not everyone was OK with making propane the only fuel source. But those people weren't worthy of it anyways. After a few days of waging war of gasoline. Hank's empire had grown big. More and more people were converting to the way of propane. Before he knew it the USA army was on his doorstep. Threatening to put a end to his madness. While Hank was relaxing in a hot tub with his new bitches. A messenger walked over to his hot tub. "Excuse me lord hank" Hank looked at the messenger. "What do you want slave to gasoline?" While Hank relax in his hot tub surrounded by his bitches. He drank from a golden cup. The messenger handed Hank a letter. "I've been order to come here by the president of the United states. He wants you to stop what your doing. If you don't he'll be forced to send in his troops" A flame sword appeared in Hank's hand and he cut the messenger's head clean off. "No one will stop my holy war. No one. There's only one way this war will end; and that's with propane as the only fuel source. I tell you what" Hank's bitches moaned in pleasure. "Oh Lord Hank, your so sexy when you say that"

Hank grinned and walked to his war room. "How are we doing with our propane powered weapons?" A angelic being nodded his head. "We've created many different weapons. Plus we've figured out how to power fighter jet with propane and tanks with propane as well. Are you please my lord?" Hank nodded his head. "This pleases me. I tell you what" He looked at the map and noticed he had taken over 1/10 of the USA. "Why is it taking so long to convert the non-believers? I tell you what" The angelic being sighed. "People are stubborn. They don't understand the way of propane yet. But once you kill enough of them. They will see the power of propane. I promise you that will happen" Hank nodded his head. "It better. I tell you what" He left his war room and walked to his bitches. "Show me your titties bitches!" Hank's bitches showed him their tits and he jizzed in his pants. "I need to change" Hank's bitches sucked the jizz off of his pants and made them clean. "Wow those are so useful mouths my bitches" Hank said as his bitches smiled. Hank patted his bitches on the head. "I was right to convert you to the way of propane. I tell you what" He then walked to his room and got into his propane powered powersuit. A suit that was kinda like iron man's suit. Only powered by propane. "Time to launch my propane powered nukes at DC.

End Of Chapter 2


End file.
